The End of it all
by Universe32.2
Summary: This is the strange story of Nevada and her friends as they all try to get a boyfriend. But as they keep trying and trying, they soon find out that maybe they aren't who they thought they where. T for Taco, but there will be mature bits dashed around it. Also featuring the worst OCs ever made. So if you like laughing at terrible OCs then this is the story for you.


WARNING:

The following fanfiction that you are about to read is for education about mary sues and fangirls. If we have offended you in any way then we are deeply sorry about that.

Mexico sat there on his chair downstairs, yet another argument with Nevada had accrued. He sat there thinking about his life and how he could have made Nevada into the bitch she was today. He could hear Nevada upstairs doing drugs and other things. There was a look of pure sadness upon his face. but then, from the darkness of depression there came a voice. A very American voice, that said "Yo dude, can I have Nevada?". And with a nod, Nevada was an American.

Chapter 1: The A.G.P.R.M.I.K.N.E.S.W Trio and Germany.

Nevada stood there at the entrance to the mall. Her long pink hair was done up in a messy bun and she was wearing an Azure and Beige outfit with a silk sweater; solid-coloured shorts; and the necklace her farther gave her on her tenth birthday. She thought she looked dead sexy. She was waiting there for her friends, Alaska and South Korea, and so far they where late. "Where are those guys.." She questioned to herself. But just then, Her two friends appeared, waving at her and shouting at her "Nevy! Nevy!" to get her attention. South Korea's beautiful hair bounced while she ran, and so did her boobs. South Korea was wearing a ''Kawaii'' Maroon coloured a-line Skirt that was extremely short and a Orange shirt that showed off her "sugoi" belly that was so flat that you could eat dinner off of. But that would be impossible dew to how big her boobs where. Her boobs where so big that they where bigger then Ukraine's and she had trouble with them on a regular basis. Her hair was blue at the sides and she had a red fridge to boot. the rest of it was all purple, as so was her cat ears and tail. two ahoges can be seen at the left side of her head. Alaska had her long white hair down and flowing, it looked like it was sparkling. She was wearing a gold and blue coloured Skinny jeans with polka-dots on them with a tie-dye v-neck as a top. her eyes seamed to sparkle regally, mostly because of her different coloured eyes. The two had finally managed to get to where Nevada was and they all had a group hug. "Hey, girls. I had this great idea to form a group." says Nevada with a gleeful smile on her face. The two girls just look at her weirdly. "You know, a Friendship group thing!" She added. "ohhh" the two said together, now finally getting it. "That sounds really Kawaii!" Alaska exclaimed."Yes, it is! and I have the perfect name for our group." Nevy says. "TELL US" South Korea screams in excitement. "The Awesome Girls Prussian Russian Magic Is Kool North East South West Trio!". Everyone fangirls at that name. "But wait, isn't that a bit too long desu?" Alaska questions. "How about just; The A.G.P.R.M.I.K.N.E.S.W Trio?" She says, and everyone agrees with her about that being a good idea. They all decide to go into the mall and pick up some men, but all they see in the mall is women, coming in and out, buying things and doing what people normally do in a mall. "GOD DAMN IT!" South Korea shouts, and everyone looks at her. Alaska puts a hand on her back and pats it, trying to make her feel better. But then, at the corner of Nevy's eyes she sees something. Something magical. Sitting there at a table at a Cafe was Germany, being his normal German self and drinking some Coffee. "Girls, I have found the D." Nevada exclaims. Everyone smiles at the sight of the mussel man at the table. The three of them walk towards him, and he is surrounded by the three skinny and weak girls. "He~~y, That's a nice shirt. Can I talk you out of it?" says Nevada in a sexy way. Germany looks up from his coffee, he was enjoying the peacefulness and expected it to end soon, he just didn't expect Nevada to say such vulgar things. Putting his coffee down, he looked at Nevada and said in a calm tone. "Hallo, I appreciate your compliment on my shirt, but I'd appreciate it if it stayed on, thanks." Alaska smiled slightly, her arms crossed and ready to tell her pick up line. "That shirt's very becoming on you. If I were on you, I'd be coming too desu." Alaska says with a smirk on her face. Germany glances at Alaska, and asked calmly "Is there something the three of you would like? Or are you just going to continue using bad come-ons?" he picked his coffee up, and took another sip of it. South Korea knows when the time is right to use her pick up line, and she uses it right there and says "Hey babe, how about a pizza and a f**k?" getting into his comfort zone a little. Germany picked up his coffee and stood up, backing away from the obvious disturbances to his peace. "Nein, I'd rather be sitting at my table, enjoying my coffee, and refrain from going so close to me." "What's wrong, don't you like pizza?" she laughs slightly, getting even more into his comfort zone. "Ah, nein." he said briefly, before lifting her up and putting her away from him. "Don't get so close to me." he repeated. South Korea once again approaches Germany, and hugs his arm tightly, practically clinging to him "You are so selfish! You're going to have that body the rest of your life and I just want it for one night". The two girls just stand there, knowing that South Korea is so going to get a boyfriend with these pickup lines! Germany looks at her, clearly confused by her statement. She had such a desperate voice, despite her appearance. He began shaking his arm, trying to get this woman off him. "Get off." he said, clearly irritated that she would touch him. "Never" she said in a calm tone as she started to cuddle his arm. Germany continued to shake his arm, trying to get the girl off him. "South Korea, get off me!" he practically shouted. Some mall cops, noticing the situation, walk over to the two causing some drama and the one on the left says "Excuse me, but what are you doing?". "I'm glad you've asked. This woman keeps harassing me." Germany said calmly, he just wanted to get all three of these desperate women away from him, so he can continue on with his peaceful day. The two mall cops kindly ask the three woman to leave, but sadly they don't want to leave. Alaska says "I'm sorry, but that man over there was harassing **us**. Our friend over there is trying to beat him up for touching her ass desu." and behold, South Korea had suddenly changed where she was so he was a headlock. The two mall cops look skeptical at this. "Okay then, we'll check the security cameras." the one on the right says, as South Korea is trying to kick Germany in the ass. But, she only manages to kick him in the legs. Germany glared at the woman, and quickly went to the counter. He paid for the coffee, and sighed with annoyance. Her attempt to harm him didn't even phase him, as he went to the table and put on his jacket, before beginning to walk to the door. The two mall cops stop him suddenly. "Stop right there sir!" says the one that was on the left while the one that was on the right calls for the cameras to be checked. "We need to check the cameras first before you go". Germany sighed, but complied. "Ah, of course, apologies, officer." he said calmly, he stopped, and sat at a different table, far from the three women. The three women are sitting there at the table, all with their arms crossed and an angry look on their faces, looking in his direction in fake disgust. The man who was on the left comes back from his talk and says "I'm very sorry, but I was just told that the tapes have been stolen". "Well, it looks like you'll never know who harassed who desu..." Alaska says quietly. Germany looked at the cops, and sighed with frustration again. All he had wanted was to enjoy his day off in peace. Was that to much trouble? Apparently, it was. He stood up, and asked in his calm tone "Can I leave now? I'd rather not linger here". "Well, since we have no evidence I guess you can leave" The one who was on the left said, the one that was on the right agreed with that. Germany fixed his tie, and didn't even spare a glance at the three women as he began to leave, wondering how the hell the tapes got taken. South Korea smiles slightly, knowing exactly why.

"Thank you so much North Korea!" South Korea says, bowing. "I-It was nothing... I'm just a super kawaii ninja, that's all..." He explained. "wow... sugoi!" the other two said at the same time, impressed with South Korea's brother. "If you keep that up I might have to go out with you~" she giggled. "Stop sis, you're embarrassing me! I don't wanna do kawaii incest!" He shouted, making a scene. "It was just a joke! calm down!" she stated. And with that, they all walked into the sunset towards their houses. And they all joked about Germany and Italy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Rosalie Gegne as Germany

Me as everyone else

Idea by me

Creative consulates:

Feliciana Vargas

Emerald

Aya Drevis

Stalker

Deciding


End file.
